Deuil
by Chefnem
Summary: ONE SHOT - Les années passent mais il se souvient. William doit choisir : quittera-t-il son monde pour la rejoindre ?


**Disclaimer : A la croisée des Mondes (_His Dark Material_) et son univers appartiennent à Philip Pullman. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

* * *

**  
**

**Deuil  
**

Il avait rêvé d'_Elle_.

Cela se produisait ici et là, quand il pensait à son passé, lorsqu'il voyait ses deux doigts manquants, lorsqu'il parlait à Kirjava de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. La nuit était pourtant douce et la chaleur n'était pas assez étouffante pour faire quelconque rêve peu agréable.

Il s'était vu en enfants pré pubères, elle et ses jolies boucles blondes, lui et son regard féroce. Elle était de dos, les épis dorés de maïs dansant au vent. Il l'appelait mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle virevoltait, pétillant de joie et d'énergie. Pantalaimon, lui, était assis. Il se tenait droit, comme aux aguets. Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui. Le remarquant, Lyra se retourna et le vit. Ses yeux pénétrèrent les siens, s'échangeant un regard intense avant qu'elle ne sourît. Elle murmura quelques mots dont il ne perçut rien. Elle lui fit un signe d'au revoir et puis s'en alla calmement, mais sûrement.

Il se leva du lit doucement. Le songe semblait avoir dépassé la réalité, semblait seulement.

Il se demandait souvent où Elle pouvait bien se trouver. Vivait-Elle encore à Oxford ?  
Le temps s'était écoulé et il ignorait tout. Il avait dépassé la trentaine, maintenant.

Il suffoquait à l'intérieur, de l'intérieur.

Il se souvenait.

Il était aventurier.  
Il s'habilla promptement puis sortit

Il se rappelait de son sourire, de la manière dont Elle… était. Mais il n'était pas naïf. Trop de temps avait fui. Il avait changé et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il devinait qu'Elle aussi avait évolué de son propre côté.  
Que pouvait-il attendre s'il La revoyait tout de suite ? Il avait des enfants. Il était marié à une femme très aimable. Il avait une belle vie. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne L'aimait plus. Il était toujours tenu par une certaine affection et au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il en allait de même pour Elle. Simplement, il aimait sincèrement sa famille.

Au début, il avait imaginé ce que son futur aurait été avec et sans Elle. Avec, tout était beau. Sans elle, c'était terrifiant. Dans son monde, il était une coquille vide, même s'il y avait sa mère et Mary Malone. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre, pour admettre.

Il commença à marcher. Les arbres étaient nus, les feuilles agonisantes tombaient sur l'herbe jaune, la colorant de tâches brun terne. Il était arrivé au cimetière. C'était très étrange et pourtant ses pieds l'avaient mené ici. Il y entra. Il se promena à travers les pierres tombales, ne reconnaissant aucun nom puis il la vit. La fenêtre.

Il se pétrifia sur place. Il ne s'était pas préparé à en voir une. Des années avaient passé et il avait réussi à construire sa vie, certes, mais les anges faisaient excellemment leur travail. Il s'était habitué à ne plus en ouvrir, à ne plus en voir, à ne plus en fermer. La meurtrissure était toujours vivace, bien qu'il fût souvent tenté de le nier.  
Il s'en approcha encore un peu mais s'arrêta à un petit mètre avant. La crainte l'emplie sournoisement car quelque part, il n'était pas encore prêt. Que ferait-il si c'était _son_ monde ? Ils savaient que leur amour était condamné, ils n'avaient aucun futur. Pourquoi se blesser, se torturer l'un l'autre ? Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Chaque seconde passant laissait s'échapper la Poussière de leur univers. La Poussière était importante. La Poussière était précieuse. Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait aucun droit. Il avait des devoirs à remplir parce qu'il avait été choisi et qu'il avait le pouvoir. Pas les autres, sauf les anges. On ne lui avait pas demandé s'il voulait le faire ou non, c'était sa destinée.

De l'autre côté, la pluie battait son plein et des gouttes abandonnèrent le froid venteux pour s'écraser à ses pieds, pour se fouetter sur son visage. Il fit quelques pas. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable de laisser l'ouverture béante. La tentation le brûlait. Les vieilles rues au style ancien se moquaient de lui. Ce qu'il vit lui pinça davantage le cœur. Sur une pancarte éclairée par des lampadaires, il lut « _Oxford College_ ».

Peut-être…

C'était là la question. Peut-être qu'Elle était là, ou peut-être pas. Peut-être était-Elle encore amoureuse de lui, William Parry. Peut-être qu'il pouvait franchir la fine ligne qu'il y avait entre eux. Il cessa de respirer.

Pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Des vagues de mélancolies se heurtèrent à son corps tout entier. Il leva son bras droit, ouvrit sa main, ses doigts. Il palpa les bords.

Tout était si familier. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il avait encore ses douze ou treize ans.

Il expira. Ca y est, c'était fait. En moins d'un instant. Il lui avait fallu une quinzaine d'années pour accepter.

Il ne saura jamais. Ils venaient de deux mondes différents.

Il lui souhaita d'être heureuse, où qu'Elle fût.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda en souriant tristement si Elle avait perdu de son tendre caractère de fougue. C'était fini.


End file.
